The description herein generally relates to the field of microchannel and high thermal conductivity material thermal control systems for electrical energy storage devices or electrochemical energy generation devices. Microchannel cooling has been conventionally applied to devices such as integrated circuit devices and laser diodes. However, microchannel and high thermal conductivity material cooling has seen limited application in cooling of electrical energy storage devices or electrochemical energy generation devices.
Conventionally, there is a need for advantageous structures and methods for thermal control of electrical energy storage devices or electrochemical energy generation devices by the use of microchannels and high thermal conductivity materials and the like in a variety of structures and in a variety of usages.